fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Julius Wren Quentin
Appearance Height : 5'8" - 5'9" Weight : 147 lbs. Hair Color ''': The color of Julius hair is green and well-kept. Only towards the lower part of his hair does it flair up from spot to spot. His bangs messily fall over his face, a batch over his forehead, another one per side of his face. '''Eye Color : Julius' iris are red and cold, reminding one of death if ever peered deeply into them. Build : Abusing it from forgetting to eat meals from time to time and even going on days without sleep, he ends up rather thin. However, he is slightly toned from all of the work he does during his research and errands he runs for himself. Scars/Wounds : Julius does not have any scars or wounds, because he never had let anyone permanently leave a scar or wound on him. However, he does have a strange mark on his left pelvic bone to show his pact to the spirits. Personal Personality Julius is sly, laid-back, and quite a twisted individual. He hates taking orders from others and will physically hurt others if he feels too bothered and irritated. Most of the time, Julius does whatever he wants whenever he wants to. It would take a mouthful of genius talk to convince him to move, otherwise. On another note, Julius is sadistically comical and sarcastic. However, as with all people, Julius also has a good side to his personality. Once someone is actually able to gain his trust, he will be faithful, loyal, and willful for them and, maybe, even for their purposes, despite how sour he can be sometimes. Just because he is someone's friend doesn't mean he's going to get any less meaner towards that someone. That's just how he is. He shows his affections very differently from how most people show them. Likes -Taka -his Taka-time -sophisticated objects -tea and coffee -well-made cakes -books -magic arts -any well-done works of art -nature Dislikes -bland objects -physical contact -being pestered -being ordered around -extremely spicy foods -dark and silent rooms and spaces -everyone else Strengths = Unbreakable Will - ''No matter what happens or how things change, Julius will NOT give up at what goals he has set for himself. He will see to them until they are completed.'' = Over Achiever - ''If Julius gives himself a simple task, he would try to achieve it quicker and more efficient, also working towards a result better than one would expect to have in the end. Therefore, Julius is a hard worker regardless of how much of a jerk he is. He works hard to keep himself up to his prime.'' = Tree Hugger - ''He values nature over human and enjoys their company a lot better, too. The reason to this is because the only comfort that Julius can find is within nature.'' = Oblivious to Others - Because Julius doesn't really care about people, he will place little to no effort to even approach or bother someone. This is a good thing as that explains why Julius isn't destroying everyone in sight. Rather, he ignores their existence and goes on with his own merry ways. However, the only time he will ever bother someone with his own will is when and if they had somehow piqued his interest. Weaknesses = Short Tempered - ''Julius will zap a lightning bolt after someone if they entirely ruin his mood. There are exceptions, but those are only so few as he views most human beings as brainless cattle.'' = Unchanging - ''No matter what, even when proven wrong, Julius will not change his mind on what he set himself on - - nor nor will he change the way he feels about something. Therefore, it is very hard to convince Julius to do favors, otherwise, unless he finds interest in it.'' ='' Loathing - He hates everyone, regardless of first impressions and morality. Getting on his good side will take a lot of effort, that's for sure.'' = Pitch Black Silence - ''His only weakness and moment when someone could penetrate and utilize him. In this moment, the shock of the moment that changed his pitiful life will, once again, haunt him. His mind will be filled with that same tension back then, regardless of how hard he tries to fight it off.'' Family/Friends Biological father: Neil Quentin Biological mother: Wendell Quentin History At the age of three, Julius was already mastering the arts of magic at beginners level without his father's aid. Since his father was once a traveling sage and now a mere lowly scholar, he had gained a small collection of tomes in which Julius had been studying since both his parents were never around. After Julius' father found out about his gift, he began to teach and refine Julius skills. Julius, believing this was what love was, studied hard and fast to impress his father. However, every slight imperfection that he expressed in his studies was immediately disapproved by his father. This eventually drove him into a rather sad depression. His father didn't love him. He only loved the genius that was in him and his mother was never around to even care much about him. One dark and eerily silent night, his mother finally broke out in rage and killed her husband because his job as a scholar did nothing to benefit their them. She had been working hard and long for a low wage, and her husband did nothing but stay at home and occupy himself with 'senseless' knowledge. Therefore, all he did was eat the food that she worked hard to get and make. That, and she had lacked any kind of affection from him and killed him. She was going to kill Julius as well, because Julius was the only thing that his father took interest in. However, before she could even begin stabbing him, Julius shouted out a spell he remembered and instantly killed her. Soon enough, the next morning, a neighbor came to check out what had happened since they heard rather disturbing noises the night before. They only found his mother and father dead and Julius in a small corner, shivering unstoppably and quivering out gibberish. Assuming that the two parents had killed each other, Julius was taken into an orphanage. There, he was cast as a freak by the other children because of his serious and genius behavior. Therefore, he never made any friends and merely grew lonely through it. Soon enough, a priest who often visited the orphanage to deliver food saw the 'talent' that Julius was gifted with and requested the church to adopt him. Indeed, he was accepted into the church to gain his education and worked for money at the main Cathedral in Sienne, Begnion. There, he met Sullivan Yzach who he thought was a friend. The two got close, but eventually, Sullivan took advantage of his gift. He claimed that the works Julius had been working hard on his free time was his own. Soon enough, Sullivan left to study under a high noble, leaving Julius more work to take care of by himself and nothing else. Betrayed and used, Julius soon rivaled this 'friend' of his and worked hard up the ladder of society. Eventually, he had gained into a status of a very well-known and high-class noble. At this point, even he had surpassed Sullivan whom he declared as a witless individual who was unworthy of his attention. It was since then that he never grew to trust anyone and gave up on people and society as a whole. Life as a politician in Begnion didn't help as it taught him the ugliest side of humanity; where trust was hard to offer and believe in, and people were always scheming in the most negative way possible to win. He basically grew accustomed to the solitude around him, although he never enjoyed being surrounded in a dark and silent room as the memories of that night would roll into his thoughts. However, with all the power he had gain through a vast collection of knowledge, Julius made a pact with the spirits to gain even more power than he had ever dreamed of gaining. That was why he became a fearsome foe and someone who was desirable to gain as an ally, although no one succeeded in doing that. Eventually, Julius came to be known as a noble who showed no mercy towards anyone. Everyone who had been in contact with Julius knows of his ill-temper that would often shed a few drops of blood or broken joints. Majority of the people made sure not to anger him to the point of violence in order to have him teach them more about the knowledge he had contained through books and political debates in court. His most aimed feature from people is his knowledge in the art of magic and tomes, and therefore, he is often hired by other nobles to write books for them, both replicated and custom. In time, he encountered Taka Degaet whom affected and changed his views on humanity greatly, giving him the ability to offer some form of mercy and acknowledgment towards the people surrounding him. Because of Taka, who pursued him on a constant and determined basis without judgment, Julius couldn't help but slowly come to accept and embrace the other's attachment towards him. Although very much in love these days, his and Taka's schedules fated their relationship to be a long-distance one. But Julius does whatever he can with the time little time he can spend with Taka, exchanging letters whenever they were apart. Somehow, some way, Julius will have to overcome these hardships even though it often causes him much stress, doubt, and insecurity in order to maintain his relationship with Taka. Extra Battle Theme: Tree of Life by Clint Mansell Theme Song (instrumental): Together We Will Live Forever by Clint Mansell Theme Song (lyrical): Until the End by Breaking Benjamin RP History Supports Henry © Windwarrior234 Copyright OC belongs to Roylover - Member at Fire Emblem Role Play (FERP)